The present invention relates to a maintenance service system for a battery and a power source device where an electronic device provided with a connection function for connecting with a communication network operates as a client device, and a service handling server set up on the communication network in correspondence with the client device maintains a battery or a power source device connected with the client device through the communication network.
A battery power source device applied to a portable personal computer (a portable PC, hereafter) and the like is generally constituted as a smart battery system which is provided with a rechargeable battery and a battery monitor function for monitoring the battery voltage, the battery temperature, the remaining capacity, and the like in addition to a battery protection function for protecting the rechargeable battery from an over charge and an over discharge, and is connected with a PC main unit with communication means typified by SMBus (System Management Bus). The PC main unit uses this smart battery system to always monitor the operation state of the battery power source device, and enhances a power management system which conducts power save control, and prevents data crash caused by an unexpected power drop from occurring.
The portable PC is constituted such that it can also operates on an AC power source. The AC power source is also necessary for charging the rechargeable battery, and power source monitoring means provided for the PC main unit comprehensively monitors the battery power source and the AC power source, and comprehensively controls switching between the battery power source and the AC power source, and charging the rechargeable battery.
While data such as the remaining capacity of the rechargeable battery can be obtained from the portable PC, it is difficult for a user to determine the state of the battery power source device based on the data. For example, while degradation of the rechargeable battery progresses as charging and discharging is repeated, and the lifetime consequently expires, it is not easy for the user to properly detect a state leading to the life expiration, and to replace the battery before the operation stops. As the rechargeable battery gets degraded, the device may become inoperable to the contrary of the user""s expectation. A maintenance service system which determines a failure state of the battery power source device, and the battery monitor function for monitoring the charging and discharging states of the battery power source device is expected.
When an electric power interruption or an accident causes a power source trouble, risk of the data crash on a computer network increases as the size of the computer system increases. An uninterruptible power supply is used to prevent the data crash caused by the power source trouble. Uninterruptible power supplies individually connected with a personal computer are widely used as well as those used in the computer networks. The uninterruptible power supply is constituted using a rechargeable battery, and the rechargeable battery is charged using an AC power source. When the AC power source is interrupted by a power failure, a DC power of the rechargeable battery is transformed into an AC power for supplying for a computer to prevent a data crash caused by an interruption of the AC power source.
A handset of a cordless telephone operates on a rechargeable battery, and is constituted for a phone call while freely moving around. The handset is placed on a battery charger when it is not used in a standby time, and the rechargeable battery is charged in this period.
Though the rechargeable batteries for the uninterruptible power supply and the handset of the cordless telephone are used repeatedly after charging, the degradation progresses as the rechargeable batteries are repeatedly charged and discharged, and the rechargeable batteries consequently reach the life expiration. Though it is necessary to properly detect the state leading to the life expiration, and to replace the battery before it becomes inoperable, it is not easy for a user to determine the life expiration of the rechargeable battery. The period to the life expiration of the rechargeable battery varies according to the usage and the application environment in addition to repeated charging and discharging. Thus, a system for determining the degraded state of the rechargeable batteries of the uninterruptible power supply and the handset of the cordless telephone, and prompting a user to replace them has been expected. Especially, because the uninterruptible power supply secures a power source in case of emergency, and is not used in a normal state, it is necessary to monitor the degraded state of the rechargeable battery to avoid that the uninterruptible power supply has become inoperable.
Also, the rechargeable batteries are not widely available for purchase as dry batteries, and the replacement of them is not easy. It is necessary to replace with rechargeable batteries dedicated to the individual models of the uninterruptible power supply and the handset of the cordless telephone. It takes some time to receive the rechargeable batteries after ordering at a service center of the maker or a retailer in many cases. In this period, the user cannot use the device.
Electric vehicles which travel using rechargeable batteries as a power source, or hybrid vehicles which use both an engine and a motor are practically used, and it is considered that the share of these electric-powered vehicles as low emission vehicles among the entire vehicles will increase. Because an abnormality of the rechargeable battery on an electric-powered vehicle leads to inoperability of the vehicle, the charging and discharging state of the rechargeable battery is monitored. Though the rechargeable battery continues degrading due to repeated charging and discharging, and consequently reaches the life expiration, it is not easy to properly detect the state leading to the life expiration, and to replace the battery before the vehicle cannot travel.
The number of devices such as cellular phones, portable computers, portable audio devices, video cameras, and digital cameras which uses batteries as a power source for operation is increasing, and electronic control and electric operation for the portable devices have so progressed as even cameras for silver salt films which used to operate mechanically do not operate without a battery. In addition to these portable devices, batteries are used as a power source for devices operating indoors such as remote controllers and cordless telephones. Batteries are used for industrial devices such as electronic measuring instruments, and gas meters as well as these household devices.
Batteries are consumable, and the devices using the batteries as a power source become inoperable when the batteries are empty. Though rechargeable batteries are charged and used repeatedly, the degradation progresses because of the repeated charging and discharging, and consequently the rechargeable batteries are inoperable. Empty batteries not only cause inoperability of devices, but also generate a serious damage such as a data crash in a computer and the like. Thus, it is necessary to precisely check the state of batteries.
A battery checker is known as a device for checking the state of a battery, and ranges from a simple device for evaluating the state of a battery based on a terminal voltage, to a device for measuring an internal resistance of a battery to evaluate the state of the battery. However, there are many different types of batteries, and it is impossible to precisely evaluate the batteries when many different types of batteries are inspected in a unified way as the conventional battery checker. It is necessary to evaluate a battery based on data on the operation state obtained from an inspection procedure corresponding to the type of the battery.
An object of the present invention is to provide a maintenance service system for a battery and a power source device which uses a service handling server set up on a communication network for receiving data on operation states of the battery and the power source device, and providing a user with information on maintenance.
A maintenance service system for a power source device according to a first aspect of the present invention includes an electronic device serving as a client device provided with power source monitoring means for monitoring an operation of a power source device, and a connection function for connecting with a communication network, and a service handling server set up on the communication network corresponding to the client device, wherein the client device makes access to the service handling server through the communication network, and forwards data from the power source monitoring means, and identification information for identifying a model type, and the service handling server refers the forwarded data to databases provided in advance for the individual model types of the client devices identified by the identification information for determining the operation state, and returns a determination result and action information in case of detecting an abnormality to the client device. With this constitution, because the client device transmits the data on the power source device through the communication network to the service handling server, and a user can obtain information corresponding to the transmitted data, it is possible to determine an abnormal state of the battery power source and the battery monitoring function for monitoring the charging and discharging state of the battery power source, and to know information such as a replacement time of the battery, and an abnormality in power consumption.
A maintenance service system for a power source device according to a second aspect of the invention is a maintenance service system including an electronic device serving as a client device having a connection function for connecting with a communication network, and a service handling server set up on the communication network corresponding to the client device, for maintaining a power source device provided for the client device through a connection of the client device with the service handling server via the communication network, wherein at least a battery power source constitutes the power source device, power source monitor means monitors an operation of the power source device, and provides operation state data on request from the client device, the client device is provided with display means and memory means for storing identification information for identifying a model type, the service handling server is provided with databases for the power source devices for the individual model types of the client devices, an information processor for referring the provided operation state data to the database, and determining the appropriateness of the operation state, and a reply information generator for generating reply information, the client device starts a maintenance operation program, uses the network connection function to make access to the service handling server via the communication network, and transmits the operation state data extracted from the power source monitor means, and the identification information extracted from the memory means to the service handling server, the service handling server identifies a corresponding model type based on the identification information, uses the information processor to refer the operation state data to the database corresponding to the model type for determining the operation state of the power source device, uses the reply information generator to generate a determination result and action information in case of detecting an abnormality, and transmits them to the client device, and the client device conducts a maintenance operation based on the received action information. Because the service handling server provides the action information corresponding to the operation state data of the power source device, a user can properly maintain and use the power source device based on the reply information.
A maintenance service system for a power source device according to a third aspect of the invention includes an electronic device serving as a client provided with a battery power source device using a rechargeable battery, battery management means for managing an operation state of the battery power source device, and connection means for connecting with a communication network, and a service handling server set up on the communication network corresponding this electronic device, wherein the electronic device makes access to the service handling server via the communication network, and transmits operation state data of the battery power source device extracted from the battery management means, the service handling server determines whether it is necessary to replace the battery power source device based on the transmitted operation state data, and transmits replacement processing information to the electronic device if it is determined that the replacement is necessary as a result, a user of the electronic device transmits order information specified in the replacement processing information to the service handling server when the user wants the replacement of the battery power source device, and the service handling server instructs a service station to deliver a battery power source device, and to collect the used battery power source device based on the order information, and simultaneously instructs a payment settlement station to settle the payment. Because the connection with the service handling server via the communication network allows the evaluation of the operation state of the battery power source device, it is possible to prepare for the replacement before the electronic device stops functioning as a result of a degradation or a failure, obtaining the dedicated battery power source device becomes easy, and the used battery power device is surely collected.
A maintenance service system for a power source device according to a fourth aspect of the invention includes an electronic device serving as a client provided with a battery power source device using a rechargeable battery, battery management means for managing an operation state of the battery power source device, identification information memory means for storing identification information for identifying a model type, and connection means for connecting with a communication network, and a service handling server set up on the communication network corresponding to the electronic device, wherein the electronic device uses the network connection means to connect with the service handling server via the communication network when a maintenance operation program starts, and transmits operation state data extracted from the battery management means, and identification information read out from the identification information memory means to the service handling server, the service handling serve is provided with databases corresponding to model types of the electronic devices and the battery power source devices, an information processor for referring the provided operation state data to the database, and evaluating the operation state, and a reply information generator for generating reply information, identifies corresponding model types based on the identification information received from the electronic device, uses the information processor to refer the operation state data to the databases corresponding to the model types, and to evaluate the operation state of the battery power source device, determines whether it is necessary to replace the battery power source device based on the evaluation result, uses the reply information generator to generate evaluation data and an order notice if it is determined that it is necessary to replace the battery power source device, and transmits them to the electronic device, a user of the electronic device transmits order information based on the order notice to the service handling server when the user wants to replace the battery power source device, and the service handling server forwards the order information to a replacement service station to instruct a delivery of a battery power source device for replacement, and simultaneously transmits the order information to a payment settlement organization to instruct the settlement of the payment.
A maintenance service system for a battery according to a fifth aspect of the invention includes an electric-powered vehicle serving as a client provided with a rechargeable battery, battery management means for monitoring an operation state of this rechargeable battery, identification information memory means for storing identification information for identifying a vehicle model, and network connection means for connecting with a communication network, and a service handling server set up on the communication network corresponding to the electric-powered vehicle, wherein the electric-powered vehicle uses the network connection means to make access to the service handling server via the communication network, and transmits battery management information extracted from the battery management means, and the identification information extracted from the identification information memory means, and the service handling server refers the transmitted battery management information to databases provided in advance for the individual vehicle models for determining the operation state of the rechargeable battery, and transmits a determination result and action information in case of detecting an abnormality to the electric-powered vehicle. With the present system, because the service handling server diagnoses the operation state of the rechargeable battery of the electric-powered vehicle via the communication network, and provides the action information when an abnormality is detected, it is possible to avoid a situation where degradation of the rechargeable battery prevents the electric-powered vehicle from traveling.
A maintenance service system for a power source device according to a sixth aspect of the invention includes an electronic device serving as a client with which a battery power source device is connected, and is provided with a connection function for connecting with a communication network, and a service handling server is set up on the communication network corresponding to the electronic device, wherein the battery power source device is provided with a rechargeable battery, battery management means for managing the operation state of the rechargeable battery, and identification information memory means for storing identification information for identifying a model type, the electronic device is connected with the service handling server via the communication network, and transmits the operation state data and the identification information, the service handling server refers the transmitted operation state data to databases provided in advance for individual model types identified by the identification information for determining the operation state, and returns a determination result and action information in case of detecting an abnormality to the client device. When the electronic device is connected with the service handling server, the operation state data of the battery power source device are transmitted to the service handling server, and the operation state is determined. Thereby, the degraded state of the rechargeable battery of the battery power source device can be obtained, and an action is taken before the operation is disabled.
A seventh aspect of the invention provides a maintenance service system for a battery power source device including an electronic device provided with a battery power source device and a read/write device for a memory medium, an information device provided with a read/write device for the memory medium and a connection function for connecting with a communication network, and a service handling server set up on the communication network for the information device as a client, wherein the battery power source device is provided with a rechargeable battery, battery management means for managing an operation state of the rechargeable battery, and identification information memory means for storing identification information for identifying a model type, the electronic device uses the read/write device to record battery management information extracted from the battery management means, and the identification information extracted from the identification information memory means into the memory medium, the information device uses the connection function for connecting with the communication network to connect with the service handling server, and transmits the battery management information and the identification information read out from the memory medium through the read/write device to the service handling server when the memory medium is connected with the read/write device of the information device, the service handling server refers the transmitted battery management information to databases provided in advance for the individual model types, determines the operation state of the rechargeable battery, and returns a determination result and action information in case of detecting an abnormality to the information device. With the present system, because the electronic device which uses the battery power source device records the battery management information of the rechargeable battery into the memory medium, it is possible to transmit the battery management information to the information device through the memory medium. The information device uses the communication network connection function to make access to the service handling server set up on the communication network, and transmits the battery management information. The service handling server refers the battery management information to the databases provided in advance for the individual model types, determines the operation state of the rechargeable battery, and returns the determination result to the information device. Thus, the information device can obtain the state of the battery power source device of the electronic device.
A maintenance service system for a battery according to an eighth aspect of the invention includes a battery inspection device to be connected with a battery subject to inspection, a computer connected with the battery inspection device through information transmission means, and provided with connection means for connecting with a communication network, and a service handling server set up on the communication network for the computer serving as a client, wherein an inspection procedure corresponding to a product type of the battery connected with said battery inspection device is obtained into the battery inspection device from the service handling server through the computer, operation data on the battery inspected following the inspection procedure is transmitted to the service handling server through the computer, the service handling server determines whether the battery is good or bad based on the operation data, and transmits a determination result to the computer, and the computer shows the determination result on a display. With this inspection system, because the inspection is conducted following the inspection procedure corresponding to the product type of the battery to be inspected, an appropriate inspection is conducted. The operation state data of the battery obtained from the inspection are transmitted to the service handling server through the computer, and are evaluated according to the product type of the battery, the battery is inspected precisely.
A maintenance service system for a battery according to a ninth aspect of the invention includes: a battery inspection device provided with battery connection means to be connected with a battery subject to inspection, product type input means for entering product type information of the battery connected with the battery connection means, inspection information memory means for storing information necessary for the inspection, battery inspection means for using an inspection procedure program to inspect the battery, data detection means for detecting operation state data of the battery obtained by the inspection, and information transmission means for receiving and providing information; a computer provided with network connection means for connecting with a communication network, and information transmission means for providing and receiving information; and a service handling server set up on the communication network for the computer serving as a client, and provided with inspection procedure storage means for storing the inspection procedure programs for the individual product types of the batteries, a database for storing data for the individual product types of the batteries, and evaluation means for referring the operation state data of the battery to the database, and for evaluating the operation state, wherein the battery inspection device and the computer are connected with each other through the information transmission means of the each of them, the battery is connected with the battery connection means of the battery inspection device, the product type of the battery is entered from the product type input means, the information transmission means transmits the product type information to the computer, the computer uses the network connection means to connect with the service handling server, downloads the inspection procedure program corresponding to the product type from the inspection procedure storage means, and transmits the inspection procedure program to the battery inspection device through the information transmission means, the battery inspection device stores the inspection procedure program in the inspection information memory means, uses the inspection procedure program to inspect the battery connected with the battery connection means, uses the data detection means to detect the obtained operation state data of the battery, and uses the information transmission means to transmit the operation data to the computer, the computer connects with the service handling server for transmitting the operation state data, the service handling server uses the evaluation means to refer the transmitted operation state data to the database, evaluates the operation state of the battery, and transmits evaluation result to the computer, and the computer shows the evaluation result on a display. With this inspection system, when the product type of the battery subject to inspection connected with the battery connection means of the battery inspection device is entered from the product type input means, because the computer connects with the service handling server via the communication network, and downloads the inspection procedure program corresponding the product type, and the inspection is conducted according to the inspection procedure program, a proper inspection is conducted. The operation state data of the battery obtained from the inspection are transmitted to the service handling server through the computer, and are evaluated according to the product type of the battery, the battery is precisely inspected.